ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Gudanna
Testimonials :*Soloed by 71DRK/RDM wasn't too hard, my gothic Gauntlets paralyzed him a lot. Usua Fairy server :*Soloed by 75 DRK/NIN with relative ease. Popped with a Spike Necklace and received +3 Fire resist. :*Soloed by 75 WAR/DNC fight was kinda rough. (Started with 0% TP) :*Ridiculously easy to solo as 75blu, took about 3 spells to kill it, gave it Elvaan RSE gloves and got +10 fire resist :*Soloed quite easy as 75Blu/Nin, but it did take about 5-6 spells, I was surprised when it ws'd a bit hard, but, still was never in danger. :*Solo as 75DRG/WHM very easy. no breath needed. down in 5-7 hits with wyvern support. :*Solo as 75NIN/WAR with only blind tools. Still very accurate, had some difficulty even with eva gear stacked. Traded Carapace Harness and received HP+9 MP-9 Lightning and dark element +6. :*Soloed at 75SCH/RDM very easy. Stoneskin+phalanx and nuked its head off. Could land both gravity and bind. Kiting is not an option since you move away from the battle really fast. Just hit it fast and hit it hard and it wont even go through stoneskin. It spawned with (Enblizzard). :* I thought you where supposed to be able to choose your two augments? This random augmentation almost makes it not even worth it. If any one has any info on that please share with the rest of the class. -- You choose your augments on the reward at the end of the Crystal Missions, these are random, as ar the ones from ANNMs. :*Soloed by 75BST/NIN Was very easy, my Carrie de-spawned when I traded my item, re-called and killed it. Goingsnake Fairy server :*Soloed by a 73BLU/NIN (Tarutaru) prebuffed had to Magic Carrot once but other than that I just spell spammed :*Soloed by 71THF/35NIN. Even with +25 evasion and +7 evasion skill he was still hitting me without fail (aside from 2 parries) Needed to perfect dodge, though I did win. He does have very high accuracy it would seem. :*Solo as 75PLD/RDM, 0~30 damage with Phalanx, occasionally had EnDrain, no difficulty. Atonement w/ full enmity shaved around 45% of it HP down. :*Solo as SMN/SCH: Put up earthen ward, popped him, summoned garuda while he beat on my Stoneskin, One predator claws, and he died. Cake. Possible Augments *+8 Dark Resist and "Resist Silence" +2 on (Jujitsu Gi) - Earthsday, Waning Gibbous (74%) *+10 Dark Resist on (Beak Necklace) *+8 Ice Resist on (Beak Necklace) *+1 Lightning resist on (Lantern Shield) *+3 Fire resist (Spike Necklace) *+1 CHR (Spike Necklace) - Firesday, Full moon (95%) *+1 resist virus (Noct Brais +1) - Firesday, Full moon (95%) *-1 AGI, +1 INT, -1 MND (Life Belt) - Firesday, Full moon (95%) *+7 Fire resist, +6 dark resist (Drone Earring) - Firesday, Full moon (95%) *+1 Attack (Friar's Rope) *+10 Fire resist (Magna Gauntlets) *+1 STR -2 DEX -1 VIT (Beak Necklace +1) *+2 MP (Custom M Gloves) *+2 INT, Lightning resist +12 (Life Belt) *+1 STR, -1 DEX, -1 AGI, Water resist +9 (Life Belt) *-1 INT -1 MND +1 CHR Ice Resist +11 (Life Belt) *-1 DEX +1 VIT -2 AGI (Life Belt) *+8 Water Resist (Life Belt) *+1 INT +10 Wind resist (Tigereye Ring) *-1 INT -1 MND +1CHR (Republic Subligar) *-1 AGI -1 MND +1CHR Ice resist +3 {Republic Subligar) **-1 AGI, -1 MND, +1 CHR, +1 Ranged Accuracy on the same item, so there's some degree of randomness at work. --Yuyuke 15:02, 9 April 2009 (UTC) *-1 HP +1MP +10 Dark resist. (Seer's Tunic) *+1 Dark Resist +1 Earth Resist (Kaiser Sword) *+1 MND +1 VIT (Life Belt) it was 98%moon Lightningsday *+15 Dark Resist (Walkure Mask) 100% moon Light Day *+1 CHR +6 Light (Battle Gloves) 100% Moon Light Day *"Resist Curse"+1 (Walkure Mask) Lightsday Full Moon *+16MP +1 Resist Stun. (Crow Jupon) Darksday 98% Full Moon 8:30 *+1 DEX (Brigandine) -Kensagaku, Kujata server *+7 Lightning (Life Belt) 90% Moon, Waterday *-1 DEX -1 AGI +1 VIT +8 Wind (Life Belt)(Darksday) *+7 Wind Resist +5 Dark Resist (Spike Necklace) *+12 Thunder Resist (Fancy Spectacles) *OMG SE again suked at makingg us a something fun where 90 pourcent of us was though this event could make our mind usefull seting a perfect combo of Gear and reduce our race lack we yet again bind to random thing . this is just used to burn equipement and have crafter able recraft them. this is all about vana economie to me ,nothing to do with Fun. same will not waste 20 BS for some 1400 XP. thank SE for mùake me though we got an awesome update but finaly not^^.(the security token is cool though for sure it cost true dollar pfff) where your game spirit square enix??? *+2 Fire Resist, (Spear), Darksday, Last Quarter Moon (60%) Variable tracking can we keep track of possible variables like day, moon, time also? i really hope that this augment system can be customizable once we understand if there are variables to tweak. i first assumed that each day would give a higher chance of its associated stat. STR ATK on fireday, maybe with chance of higher stat boost with higher moons? --Kerah 18:44, 9 April 2009 (UTC) *Talk:Field Parchment has a table started. --Tengokujin 21:19, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Anyone looked at the job of the item trader? --Lionheart248 1:00, 10 April 2009 (GMT+2) Also, has anyone considered their battle tactics in influencing their augment? I.e. heavy casting damage may give resists, blood tanking/vit, etc? Also, have they noticed if they get different results if in a group, etc? It might be useful to list tactic used in the fight. We killed it twice, both trading beak necklaces on Windsday with 88% moon and both got different augments (10 dark resist and 8 ice resist). So I'm no longer certain that either factor has an effect. We killed it using the same tactic both times. --Reyhn 10:32 (EST), April 9, 2009